Exert SasuNaru and KakaNaru
by Lilia0
Summary: 1rst:Sasuke has no tent, and Naruto is ordered to share his. Sasuke's horny, and Naruto's in love but not ready for sex. Rape, Cursing, etc. 2nd: Kakashi, has no tent, and Naruto offers to share his, Kakashi's in love and Naruto's confused.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or he would be getting chased by all the sexy seme's after his cute little butt.

Now, on to my strange little exert called CHAPTER ONE! **Enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, since you 'lost' your tent, you'll stay in Naruto's. Is that alright with you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled softly, "Yes, it's alright."

Sasuke smirked, and said somewhat sarcastically, "You're too kind."

Naruto just smiled as he said goodnight to Sakura and Kakashi, "Come on, let's get to bed."

Sasuke followed Naruto into the tent, and watched perversely as Naruto took off his jacket before following suit and lying down to sleep.

Sasuke felt restless that night, and decided to just watch the small blonde sleep. After a few hours of watching the fragile blonde sleep, he began stroking the blonde's soft, delicate skin.

He traced his fingers over Naruto's slightly parted lips, and held in a lustful growl as his hand trailed down to Naruto's curvy hips.

'Gods, I want him and I want him NOW.'

At that thought, he crawled on top of the blonde and gently, not to awaken the blonde, yet hastily used two small wires to tie Naruto's hands to each side of his head that attached to two kunai handles that he stuck in the ground.

Naruto groaned slightly, and Sasuke felt even harder, and growled lowly and possessively.

Sasuke used another kunai to shred Naruto's shirt leaving the blonde's chest bare, and he tossed the kunai aside. Sasuke ran his hands with want down Naruto's side, and then unbuttoned and unzipped the blonde's pants before pulling them off along with his boxers by gently lifting the blonde's lower body. After pulling them down, he glanced at the blonde's length before finally kissing the blonde harshly to wake him up.

He drew back to see wide cerulean blue eyes, "Sasuke? What are…you doing? Why are you…on top of me?" Naruto tried to move his arms, but realized they were tied down.

Sasuke only smirked before taking Naruto's lips again and forcefully opened the blonde's mouth by biting his bottom lip and darted his tongue into his orifice to explore, taste, and memorize it.

Naruto realized his lack of clothing when Sasuke's hands gripped his hips, and the blonde turned his head away with a whimper.

Sasuke growled lowly at this, and forced Naruto to face him. He suddenly pulled down his own pants and boxers before positioning his erection at Naruto's entrance.

"S-sasuke? G-get off, p-please." Naruto pleaded fearfully, but Sasuke paid no mind as he made his way into the blonde.

Naruto's scream was muffled down with a kiss, but he still screamed as his untainted hole was penetrated, and tears began to flow freely.

Sasuke began thrusting in and out of the crying blonde in an animalistic manner, and he finally drew back from the kiss allowing Naruto's screams wrack the campsite, "Stop it! PLEASE STOP!" Naruto screamed out between sobs, but this only made Sasuke growl angrily, and pounded into the lithe blonde beneath him mercilessly.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips in a bruising manner, and brutally kissed Naruto's abused, swollen lips.

After a few more rough thrusts, Sasuke released his seed into Naruto's sobbing form. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, and blood and semen trailed out of Naruto's hole.

Sasuke put his boxers back on before going back to sleep with a content smirk, never noticing anything outside of the tent.

Kakashi rushed in to see Sasuke asleep, and Naruto tied down, naked, crying, and bleeding out of his hole.

"Oh Kami, Naruto…can you hear me?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto looked at him through watery eyes, 'Shit, he's on the verge of breaking. Sasuke, I hope you're happy; you just raped the only person that understood you! I can't believe you would go this far to have him! He loved you, and you fucking nearly broke him, damnit!' Kakashi thought as he undid the wires and gently picked up the small blonde.

He tried to get the blonde to look at him, and when he did, he gasped; Naruto's eyes…were empty.

The Naruto they knew and loved was broken. The new Naruto…was in short, a puppet.

**Sequel (which is actually the same scene, different scenario) will come out within two weeks. Enjoy, and if found good, I would appreciate a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been so busy doing other things.  
Anyways, this is Chapter two of yaoi Exert, BUT! It's KakaNaru, not SasuNaru. Same scene, different person, and different way it happens. This time, Sasuke sleeps alone,  
Sakura sleeps alone, but Kakashi left his tent, and Naruto offers to share! Poor lil Uke!  
Warnings: Rape, Non-con, whatever you wanna call it.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, It would not be shown on Cartoon Network, barely on Adult swin due to much sex, and a lot of guys chasing Naruto's cute, resistant little ass.  
BTW, Naruto is very shy in this scene, not all that loud, and isn't sure of his sexuality so that will explain why he seems gay.  
Enjoy. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I forgot my tent, who will share with me?" Kakashi asked.  
Sakura blushed, Sasuke scoffed, and Naruto looked over to his teammates before raising his hand shyly.  
"I will, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled quietly.  
Kakashi smirked, "Thank you, Naruto-kun." 'Awww, so cute, he's blushing'  
Naruto and his teammates began making their tents, and Kakashi began reading his gay porn. (Gay Icha-Icha Paradise)  
When they finished, they ate quickly, set a few traps around the campsite in case of intruders,  
and went into their tents.  
"Naruto-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I sleep only in my boxers." Kakashi said as he began undressing.  
Naruto blushed lightly, and stuttered out, "Oh, it's..fi-fine."  
'Oh, if only he was eighteen, I would so ask him out. he's so adorable and uke-like. I want him so bad'  
Kakashi thought naughtily, but banished his thoughts as Kakashi Jr. began stirring awake.  
Naruto laid out the huge blanket for the bed, big enough for both of them, but only had one blanket to cover them.  
"Kakashi-sensei, do you want the blanket?" Naruto asked while trying to hide his slight stutter when he saw Kakashi in only boxers and his mask.  
"No, you can have it." Kakashi smiled at Naruto's embarassed look, 'Must be uncomfortable seeing your sensei nearly naked'  
Naruto set the blanket down on his side, and took off his jacket revealing a black T-shirt underneath. He shimmied out of his overly orange pants revealing his grean boxers with frogs on them.  
He yawned, and strecthed before laying down; Kakashi watched all of this with want.  
"Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto murmured before heading towards the wonderful world of happy dreams.  
Kakashi said a short 'night' before laying down and dozing off.  
-Dream-  
Kakashi went over to his lover, Naruto. He watched the 18 year old sleep, but then his eyes shot open, and Kakashi saw Iruka instead. Iruka smirked at him, and threw a kunai at him. (It's a warning to him, lol)  
-End Dream-  
Kakashi darted awake, and breathed heavily heavily before looking over to his lover, Naruto.  
(He thinks he's still in his dream, and that while in the dream he had a dream...weird, but yeah)  
The blonde slept peacefully, 'He's of age, we can love each other now. It's amazing how he looks just like how he did when he wsa 12. Still so cute and adorable.' "Naruto, wake up, my love."  
Kakashi shook his slumbering form, and Naruto woke up groggily. "K-kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, eyes glazed with sleep.  
"Naruto, my love." Kakashi whispered, his voice laced with hazy sleep and huskiness.  
"What?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes, forcing himself to wake up.  
Kakashi rolled over to him, and pulled the blanket off of the blonde, "Let me make love to you."  
Naruto's eyes widened, now fully awake, and blushed darkly, "Huh!?"  
Kakashi chuckled lightly before leaning over Naruto's shocked form, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He straddled the blonde, and moved his kisses down to his neck, and sucked on it vigorously. (He took off his mask first)  
"Wha? k'Kakashi-sensei, s-st-" Kakashi kissed his petal soft lips hungrily, and thrust his tongue into the hot and sweet cavern.  
Something hit Kakashi's back, but he paid no mind to it, even as it continued to hit him.  
His hands roamed up naruto's T-shirt, and began taking it of of the blonde.  
Naruto was breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide, "So beautiful, my love." (Kakashi spoke there)  
"K-Kakashi-sensei...w-what-?" Naruto stuttered, and Kakashi silenced him with a kiss, and then slipped the blonde's T-shirt off wholly.  
Kakashi frowned at Naruto's scared expression, "Naru-chan, no need to be scared, it'll feel good,  
I promise."  
Naruto squeaked when Kakashi began pulling down the blonde's boxers, "S-stop it." he stuttered.  
Kakashi hushed him, "It's Okay. You'll love it." Kakashi threw the boxers elsewhere, and began fondling Naruto-s member, 'He's so small for an 18 year old. Five inches, it looks, maybe smaller'  
Naruto covered himself, embarassed, and Kakashi pried his hands off of his prize, bent down, and licked it.  
A moan escaped Naruto, and Kakashi Jr. went ram rod straight up.  
Kakashi took off hos own boxers as he took Naruto's short length into his mouth, and sucked on it like a baby would a nipple.  
Moans escaped the blonde's lovely lips, and with a cry of ecstasy, he came into Kakashi's mouth,  
and in turn Kakashi drank it up quickly before going to Naruto's face, and kissed him again.  
Even though Naruto didn't respond to the kiss, Kakashi took the chance to memorize every crevice in the blonde's mouth. He broke the kiss, and Kakashi began inserting a finger into the blonde's hole; Naruto cried out in pain.  
"It's alright, Naru-chan, but let me prepare you so it doesn't hurt as much, and then after the pain, the pleasure kicks in." Kakashi said as he stuck anotehr finger inside of him, and scissored them to stretch the virgin hole.  
He pulled the fingers out, and then coaxed Naruto's legs around his waist.  
Naruto whimpered in what Kakashi figured was anticipation, and Kakashi began penetrating the blonde with his 11'' length.  
Claws gripped his back desperately as Kakashi was fully sheated inside of the blonde, and a long mewl of pain erupted.  
"Shh..your fine. It'll pass." Kakashi said as he began pulling out, then pushing back in.  
Naruto bit Kakashi's shoulder extra hard, and Kakashi took it as a love bite. Kakashi chuckled before beginning to thrust faster and harder into Naruto.  
Gasps of pain and rare pleasure escaped the blonde, and as Naruto tried to push Kakashi away, Kakashi began going rougher, thinking Naruto was fine.  
Mewls of pain erupted from Naruto as Kakashi eventually came into the blonde harshly.  
Thick liquid ran down Naruto's thighs as Kakashi exited him.  
Kakashi kissed Naruto's abused lips one last time befroe falling alseep.  
----------------------2 hours later, 4:00 AM-  
Kakashi woke up feeling extremely satisfied, but frowned when he heard whimpering.  
He rolled on his side, noticing his boxers were no longer on, nor his mask, and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto curled in on himself, his naked and bruised form barely covered by a blanket, and blood and cum were dried on the inside of his thighs.  
Kakashi put two and two together, and gagged, "Oh my-Naruto- I'm so sorry-I can't- Oh Gods!" Kakashi stumbled over his words as he quickly put his boxers on before shaking Naruto lightly.  
Naruto flinched away from him fearfully. "Naruto, I'm so sorry- please...please forgive me." Kakashi begged as he choked back his tears of sorrow.  
Naruto turned his face towards the jounin, and his sky blue eyes stared fearfully at him.  
Kakashi couldn't stand it, he huged the blonde's naked form to him, sobbing into his blonde hair and chanting desperate 'sorries' to the non-responsive blonde.  
'Why did I do this?! Why did I break my love?' Kakashi thought, helplessly holding the broken blonde.

OWARI.  
It wasn't the best, but yeah. If you like'd it, review, if not, then whatever. I'll try to put another story up soon, ok? Ja Ne! 


End file.
